ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tememeson Returns, Part 2
"Ben Tememeson Returns, Part 2" is the second half of the first episode in the series "Ben 10: Meme Force." Synopsis A fifteen year old Ben Tememeson, now equiped with the Omemetrix, searches for his missing Grandfather. Plot The Troll Dragon lurches forward, smashing cement like it was made of wet toilet paper. Kevin and Magister Labrid are hit by the Troll Dragon's massive claws, sending the two of them flying into a wall. Ben slips away, and is able to activate the Omemetrix while the Troll Dragon is distracted. "Come on, give me something good!" Ben shouts, slamming down the Omemetrix's faceplate. In a flash of light, Ben is gone. In his place is a small, white alien with a large head and a Nyan Cat face. "Nyan Nyan!" The alien exclaims, suddenly multiplying into 6 different clones. With a single leap, Nyan Nyan and his clones fly into the air, ready to attack the Troll Dragon head on. However, the Troll Dragon uses its tail to simply smack all of the Nyan Nyan into a wall. "Ow!" All of the Nyan Nyans exlaim as they slam into the brick wall. After hitting the ground, they all get back up, and firmly plant their feet onto the ground. Suddenly, Nyan Nyan opens his mouth to an extreme size, and expells a flourescent rainbow ray. While doing so, a sound such as 'NyanNyanNyanNyanNyan!' is heard repetatively. Soon, all of the Nyan Nyan clones are doing the same exact thing. On contact, the rainbow rays begin to break the Troll Dragon apart. Much to their suprise, the Nyan Nyans all discover that the Troll Dragon is actually a robotic machine. The 'NyanNyanNyan' sound increases in volume, to the point where Gwen and Kevin must cover their ears. Once the Troll Dragon could not troll anymore, Nyan Nyan saw that Magister Labrid's helmet was leaking. "Dude," Nyan Nyan said, "Can you not pee here? It's not even our property." Magister Labrid looked at him with an annoyed expression, but it looked as if making such a face pained him. "I'm BLEEDING to death!" Magister Labrid screamed in his face. Nyan Nyan changed back into Ben. Gwen said, "We can help you! We just need some scotch tape and..." "No," Magister Labrid interrupted. "Leave me. Find out what the Forever Knights and DNAliens are up to. Make sure that illegal shipment of Derp Lances does not fall into the wrong hands!" And with that, Magister Labrid's helmet filled with a thick fog, and his body fell to the floor. "I didn't know Magister Labrid's suit came with a built in fog machine," Ben exclaimed. Gwen ignored him and started to cry. Kevin just stood there like an idiot. "Let's get a move on," Kevin finally said. The three of them piled into Kevin's car, and they rode off. SCENE TRANSITION "What the...?" Gwen said, completely disoriented. The three of them were now crouching behind a pile of crates in the Highbreed's ship. "We scene-transitioned into the DNAlien's base. I have a feeling Grandpa Max might be here." "Wait, what happened to my car?!" Kevin yelled. "I THINK it may be driving itself." Ben said, but he hesitated to say such. They began to walk forwad, but Ben stopped them. "You know what?" Ben yelled. "This episode aired March 28th, 2012. It is now OCTOBER 29th. Let's just end this stupid episode already." Ben activated the Omemetrix, and transformed into Forever Alonasaur. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" Forever Alonasaur screamed. "IF... If that's okay with you." "Oh great." Kevin facepalmed. Suddenly, a Highbreed started fighting Forever Alonasaur. "GET OUT OF THE SHIP!" Forever Alonasaur ordered. Kevin swept Gwen into his arms. "What?" She said. "I was going to leave voluntarily." "Oh," Kevin said, putting her down. They both ran outside. Forever Alonasaur punched the Highbreed with a rough uppercut, but the Highbreed dodged it, grabbed Forever Alonasaur's arm, and pinned him against the wall. "You lose," The Highbreed said, knocking Forever Alonasaur out cold, then tossing him out of the ship. When Forever Alonasaur fell, he hit the ground face first. The Omemetrix reverted Ben back to human. Gwen and Kevin ran over to meet him. "Wow," Kevin snorted, "you made a giant crater shaped like a Forever Alone face." "Awesome!" Ben exclaimed. Gwen facepalmed. Characters *Ben Tememeson *Gwen Tememeson *Kevin Levin *Highbreed Aliens used *Nyan Nyan *Forever Alonasaur Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Meme Force Category:Two-Part Episodes